The present invention relates generally to a cover for a roll of contaminant removal tape and methods of placing an applicator inside a cover. The present invention relates more particularly to a cover that includes: a wall that defines a cavity, where the cavity includes a first end and a second end opposite the first end, and where the first end of the cavity is open to receive a roll of contaminant removal tape; and a slot for receiving a handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape, where the slot includes a first end and a second end opposite the first end, where the first end of the slot is open to receive the handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape, and where the second end of the slot is closed to contain the handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape.
A variety of lint removal devices are known. Lint removal devices remove lint and other small particles or contaminants, such as hair or threads, from a surface, such as clothing. One known form of a lint removal device includes lint removal tape, which is used while still on a roll to remove lint and other small particles from the surface. In roll form, lint removal tape is typically wound on a core with the adhesive side of the tape wound outwardly for use. The lint removal tape roll is rolled against the surface to remove the lint and other small particles or contaminants from the surface. The lint, small particles and other contaminants adhere to the adhesive side of the lint removal tape. When the outer wrap of the lint removal tape is saturated with the lint, small particles and other contaminants, the outer wrap of the tape is removed from the roll to discard it. A roll of lint removal tape is generally used on an applicator. Examples of lint removal devices are taught in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,921 (Wood et al.), xe2x80x9cApplicator for a Coreless Tape Roll;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,038 (Wood), xe2x80x9cProgressively Perforated Tape Roll;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,465 (McKay), xe2x80x9cLint Remover;xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,201 (McKay), xe2x80x9cLint Remover.xe2x80x9d
Other lint removal devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,695, U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,014, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,300, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,337, U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,578, and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/932292, xe2x80x9cA Contaminant Removal Tape Assembly, A Roll Of Contaminant Removal Tape, And Methods Of Removing Contaminants From A Surface,xe2x80x9dwhich was filed on Aug. 17, 2001.
Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company based in St. Paul, Minn. has sold lint rollers and roller refills in a variety of sizes under the brand name xe2x80x9c3Mxe2x80x9d under part numbers 836, 837, and 833.
Helmac Products Corporation, based in Flint, Michigan has sold lint adhesive rollers and adhesive roller refills in a variety of sizes under the brand name xe2x80x9cEvercare.xe2x80x9d
One aspect of the present invention provides a cover for a roll of contaminant removal tape. The cover for a roll of contaminant removal tape includes: a) a wall that defines a cavity, where the cavity includes a first end and a second end opposite the first end, and where the first end of the cavity is open to receive a roll of contaminant removal tape; and b) a slot for receiving a handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape, where the slot includes a first end and a second end opposite the first end, where the first end of the slot is open to receive the handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape, and where the second end of the slot is closed to contain the handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape. In one preferred embodiment of the above cover, the wall further includes: a handle-receiving portion, where the handle-receiving portion includes the slot; and a roll protection portion, where the roll protection portion includes the cavity. In one aspect of this embodiment, the handle-receiving portion includes a first side, a second side opposite the first side, and a top extending between the first side and the second side, and where the top includes the slot. In another aspect of this embodiment, the roll protection portion includes a first side, a second side opposite the first side, and a bottom extending between the first side and the second side. In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the first side and the second side of the roll protection portion are generally round. In another aspect of this embodiment, the first side and the second side of the roll protection portion are spaced so as to not contact the roll of contaminant removal tape. In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the roll protection portion includes a back side at the second end of the cavity, where the back side extends between the first side, the second side, and the bottom.
In another preferred embodiment of the above cover, the second end of the cavity is closed to contain the roll of contaminant removal tape. In yet another preferred embodiment of the above cover, the second end of the slot is configured to retain the handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape. In one aspect of this embodiment, the second end of the slot includes a first width and a second width, where the first width is narrower than the second width, and where the first width is closer to the first end of the slot than the second width.
In another preferred embodiment of the above cover, the slot extends approximately half-way across the cover. In another preferred embodiment of the above cover, the cover further comprises a track inside the cavity, where the track is arranged to engage with the handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape so as to keep the roll of contaminant removal tape from contacting the wall. In another preferred aspect of this embodiment, the track is parallel to the length of the cavity. In yet another preferred aspect of this embodiment, the cover is in combination with an applicator. In this embodiment, the applicator comprises: i) a handle having a first end and a second end opposite the first end; ii) a tape-receiving portion connected to the second end of the handle; and iii) a support guide mounted on the handle; where the handle is engaged with the slot of the cover, where the tape-receiving portion is inside the roll protection portion of the cover, and where the support guide of the applicator is engaged with the track inside the cavity. In another aspect of this embodiment, the applicator further comprises: iv) a roll of contaminant removal tape mounted on the tape-receiving portion, where the roll of contaminant removal tape is positioned in the cavity.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an alternative cover for a roll of contaminant removal tape. The cover for a roll of contaminant removal tape comprises: a) a wall that defines a cavity, where the cavity includes a first end and a second end opposite the first end, where the first end of the cavity is open to receive a roll of contaminant removal tape; and b) a track inside the cavity, where the track is arranged to engage with a handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape so as to keep the roll of contaminant removal tape from contacting the wall. In one preferred embodiment of the above cover, the cover further comprises: c) a slot for receiving the handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape, where the slot includes a first end and a second end opposite the first end, where the first end of the slot is open to receive the handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape, and where the second end of the slot is closed to contain the handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape. In one aspect of this embodiment, the wall further includes: a handle-receiving portion, where the handle-receiving portion includes the slot; and a roll protection portion, where the roll protection portion includes the cavity. In another aspect of this embodiment, the handle-receiving portion includes a first side, a second side opposite the first side, and a top extending between the first side and the second side, and where the top includes the slot. In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the roll protection portion includes a first side, a second side opposite the first side, and a bottom extending between the first side and the second side. In another aspect of this embodiment, the first side and the second side of the roll protection portion are generally round. In another aspect of this embodiment, the first side and second side of the roll protection portion are spaced so as to not contact the roll of contaminant removal tape. In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the roll protection portion includes a back side extending between the first side, the second side and the bottom.
In another preferred embodiment of the above cover, the second end of the cavity is closed to contain the roll of contaminant removal tape. In another embodiment of the above cover, the second end of the slot is configured to retain the handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape. In one aspect of this embodiment, the second end of the slot includes a first width and a second width, where the first width is narrower than the second width, and where the first width is closer to the first end of the slot than the second width. In another embodiment of the above cover, the slot extends approximately halfway across the cover. In another embodiment of the above cover, the track is parallel to the length of the cavity.
In another preferred embodiment of the above cover, the cover is in combination with an applicator. In this embodiment, the applicator comprises: i) a handle having a first end and a second end opposite the first end; ii) a tape-receiving portion connected to the second end of the handle; and iii) a support guide mounted on the handle; where the handle is engaged with the slot of the cover, where the tape-receiving portion is inside the roll protection portion of the cover, and where the support guide of the applicator is engaged with the track inside the cavity. In another aspect of this embodiment, the applicator further comprises: iv) a roll of contaminant removal tape mounted on the tape-receiving portion, where the roll of contaminant removal tape is positioned in the cavity.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of placing an applicator inside a cover. This method comprises: a) providing a cover, where the cover comprises: i) a wall that defines a cavity, where the cavity includes a first end and a second end opposite the first end, and where the first end of the cavity is open to receive a roll of contaminant removal tape; and ii) a slot for receiving a handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape, where the slot includes a first end and a second end opposite the first end, where the first end of the slot is open to receive the handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape, and where the second end of the slot is closed to contain the handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape; and iii) a track inside the cavity, where the track is arranged to engage with a handle attached to the roll of contaminant removal tape so as to keep the roll of contaminant removal tape from contacting the wall; b) providing an applicator, where the applicator comprises: i) a handle having a first end and a second end opposite the first end; ii) a tape-receiving portion connected to the second end of the handle; and iii) a support guide mounted on the handle; c) engaging the support guide on the handle with the track inside the cavity; and d) sliding the support guide on the handle along the track inside the cavity so as to place the applicator inside the cover.